cityneverwinterfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Haus Der Dexe
Haus Der Hexe is an extinct religious order and House. Primarily it was composed of nobles and wealthy merchants. During its early years, members accumulated House Wealth by buying out smaller businesses, this wealth was then fed directly into the well being and safety of the house. Der Hexe was based in Aldwych and most House Members moved into that area, despite it being regarded as poverty stricken. The Reclaimation Haus Der Hexe used all of its links with small business and all its blackmailing leverage it had gained to cause mass turmoil within CITY. It is unknown how much of the corruption and crime that were actually uncovered by Hexe were in fact genuine and which were falsified. The end result was the destruction of five Houses and the execution of a large amount of influencial citizens. The court system of the time was unable to handle the overwhelming amount of supposed crimes being processed and to stop public outrage simply passed through the trials as quickly as possible. The remaining Houses were Temple, Arch and Der Hexe. Accusation and Closure In 1851, it was discovered, Der Hexe had been involved in occult practices that over the years had resulted in the deaths of three hundred young women. The women had been employed as servants at the House and then were subjected to bizarre rituals by both male and female members of der Hexe. The most common ritual was draining a victim of blood whilst they were alive and either communally drinking, bathing or having intercourse in the vitae. This act was intended to make the ritualists appear younger and live longer. Another common act was for gentlemen with an incurable illness to lay with a pure female and for her to cure him of sickness. The House itself was raided by City Watch and three members of der Hexe were killed. Only twenty were arrested out of what surviving victims say may have estimated in the fourty to fifty range. These members were identified but were never found. They have since been added to the City Watch's Black List. Dealings with The Marquis de Orlais In documents siezed by police, de Orlais is mentioned several times. Police have since deduced that de Orlais was blackmailing The House, threatening to reveal their foul deeds unless they ran errands at his request. Another document mentioned the hiring of an assassin to kill de Orlais. It is dated two days before the police raids took place. The Marquis de Orlais has obviously not been available for questioning. Appearance Many theories have circulated regarding the mysterious use of masks within der Hexe. No documentation refers to it, and those arrested by police were executed without trial. It is thought that: *The masks were worn after bloodletting as to press the blood into the skin. *To protect the face from unpleasant fluids during the butchering of victims. *To hide - one theory has it that none of the members wished to know each others true faces. *It looked good.